The fungicidal compound N-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-N-(1-methoxy-carbonyl-ethyl)-phenylacetamide of formula: ##STR1## has been disclosed in Italian patent application No. 25295 A/78 assigned to Montedison, S.p.A., and which is a priority document in Bosone et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,049, issued Sept. 22, 1981.
Compound A is a fungicide endowed with a remarkable anti-mildew activity, a low phytotoxicity and systemic action.
This last characteristic, which is useful in many respects in combatting fungi, presents however, a drawback common to all the systemic fungicides. In fact, when the plant's vegetative activity decreases, the systemic fungicide is less movable and consequently less effective.
Because of this drawback, it is desirable to coformulate the systemic product with other non-systemic fungicides.